Hopefullness
by Serea-chan
Summary: Its a mix between Dragon Ball Z, and Inuyasha. Kagome meets a new guy at school called Goku. And eventually finds herself on the same journey with two new friends. With a certain person she least exspected. Will love blossom with this new friend, or an ol
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefullness!**

**Sess/Kag... incluedes DBZ... Goku/Kag.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting a Sayuin.**

Kagome Higurashi walked towrds her home, her and Inuyasha had yet agian gotten into another fight, and was taking a break. She had seen him with Kikyou yet again, and could not take enough of it. She opened up the front door and walked in. Dropping her bag as she moved in towards the white coluored kitchen.

"Mom i'm home!" she yelled... Sitting at the dining room table, and let her head fall in her arms.

Her mother watched her, and let out a small sigh. Knowing that her and Inuyasha must have gotten into another fight. And from what her daughter would tell her, More then likely about a women named Kikyou.

"Kagome dear your home!" she watched as her daughter then moved to look at her, she smiled, and allowed a tear to fall her face. "What happened, did Inuyasha upset you again?" Kagome then nodded, and began to allow all her emotions show to her. Her mother kneeled down, and embraced her daughter. "Oh mom, it's always about Kikyou!" she cried into her mothers embrace.

Her mother nodded and run a bath for her daughter, taking her school uniform and getting it washed. She placed a clean towel by the bathtub, and told her that after this if she was hungry to come down stairs to get something to eat. And then maybe a nights sleep. After all might do her good to go abck to school and catch up what she had missed. Kagome nodded knowing that was a good idea, and decidded that her friends were soemthing she was willing to want to see. Maybe soemthing interesting happened.

Somewhere in the forest of Inuyasha, stood a man in a white hoiro, and had long silver hair, golden eyes, and purple magna strips on his face. He was watching his younge ward pick flowers, and sing to her favourite tune. He knew his brother had upset the younge miko again, and had sent her to her world behong the well.

He had always wondered what held behond the era Kagome lived in, and on more then one acausion wanted to check it out. Maybe today would be a perfect day to go and find out what was on the other side of the well. Inuyasha was furious about Kagome's outburst, and wasn't paying to much attention. He was more interested in Kikyou. A dead miko, who had sullied her own name, by helping Naraku out, on more then one acausion.

"Jaken!" his voice was cold, and venomly.

"Yes master!" jaken replied running up towards his lord. Sesshomaru watched the imp move towards him, and sighed at his stupid run.

"You are to watch Rin, and make sure no har comes to her. If i find other wise, you will no longer be living! Am i clear Jaken?" he snapped.

"Yes my Lord. Quite clear." he answered, and watched as his master walked to the well, and jump down it. Gone in a blue light. He knew exactly what his master was up to. Inuyasha would be furious. What a perfect way to get the Tetsuiagia from him.

Kagome was up the next morning, and was alot more refreshed, and ready to take on the world of her friends. Maybe even Hoo if she was lucky!

She was about to leave her shrine, when she scenced a demon aura. And knew exactly who that aura belonged to. 'Sesshomaru, why would you be at my shrine. How did you get here in the first place?'

Kagome walked to her well house, and opened up the door, to see a lost and confussed youkia looking straight at her. She smiled, and walked to the edge of the well.

"Well, well Lord Sesshomaru, your in my era, and my i ask how this is possible, and why?" Kagome said dryly.

Sesshoamru let a small smirk to escape his lips, and jumped out of the well, and watched Kagome back up, leaving some speace between each other.

"I'm sure you are interested Miko, although i can honestly say, i don't know how i got here. Only i jumped into the well, and ended up here instead. And as to you question why? I've always been interested about this place you dissapear to. And now i am here. How about you be a good host, and show me around!" his voice was calm and strict.

Kagome laughed, and nodded her head. She knew this was so sureal, and yet just as much normall as her life cold ever get. "Sure Sesshoamru, how about we get you into some more updated clothes, and you come to school with me. On one conditon." he looked at her, and nodded "What would thata be?" he asked.

"You don't kill no one, and do what i tell you. Because no one knows about demons, other then my family. Agreed?" he nodded his head, and she rushed him to her house, and asked him to sit ant the dining room table.

"I'll be back in one sec. Stay right here okay! I'll show you the house later!" he nodded again, and she rushed to get him some of her dad's clothes.

Comming back she handded him a pair of boxers, a plain white t shirt, and a pair of black jeans, along with socks, and shoes. "Now put these on in the bathroom upstairs, and then come down. I got to get going else i'll be late okay!" he nodded and went to put the clothes on. Laughing at the situation. What she couldn't understand was why he was allowing her to boss him around, and why was he not argueing with her.

A sexy Seshsomaru came walking down the stairs. The white t shirt she had give him fit like a glove, and showed his defined chest, and muscals. Making him look nothing but absalutly hot!

"Right so lets get going shall we!"

"I guess we better, else you'll be late for skille." he said.

"School, and yeah i know i'll be late... lets get going shall we." and they were off.

At the school building four people stood waiting for Kagome. Her mother had told the girls that she would be bcak today, after they phoned for her last night. Amie, Yumi, Eri, and Hojo.

Kagome had gotten to school to find her friends waiting for her. She knew they would eventually see her. But now how was she going to explan Sesshoamru. He wasn't at all firmiilauler with anything in this era, and could make her look like a fool.

"Kagome!" Eri's voice ranged out to her. Kagome ran towards them, and Sesshomaru on her trail.

"Hey guys! Hi Hojo...Ummm before we talk meet Sesshomaru. Here is here from another school, to see if he wants to attend this school, and move here." they all nodded and introduced themselves. Hojo being envious of Sesshomaru's good looks, and Kagomes interest in him.

"Kagome glad your back from school... Did you hear about the new guy! his name is Goku, and he has been asking to meet you!" Kagome smiled, and looked at Hojo, he seemed preety upset about this.

"Yeah Kagome, he says that you seem like a sick girl, and maybae he can help. He is so ripped to!" this got Sesshomaru's attention.

"Alot like him Kagome. nice body, you should hang on to him!" Kagome nodded. Thats not quite what she wanted to do. But still.

Class had began, and in alked a guy with black hair, and a cute grin. He was waering a school uniform, and he sat behind Kagome. 'Thats must abe the guy Yumi was talking about!' she thought.

"Hey names Goku! And your Kagoem right!?" Kagome couldn't help but stare at him.

"Yeah i am, and i heard you were looking for me. oh this is Sesshomaru. He is here to see if this is the school to go to." she said softly.

"Awsome, well it's a good school, and hopefully you and Kagome will stay. After i heard Kagome you get sick quite alot." Kagome nodded, and Sesshomaru chose this moment to speak.

"Your not completely human are you?" Goku looked at Sesshoamru in amazement. He then looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" he asked her, and Kagome nodded, as did Sesshomaru.

"No i'm not. in fact i am called a sayuin. And i can use attacks that are drawn from earth it self!" Kagome loked at him in estionishment.

Sesshomaru then chose to speak up. "Kagome maybe you should tell him what youa re, and what i am. I am sure he won't say anything. And maybe we can use him!" kagome thought for a moment, and nodded it was a good idea.

"Alright after class we will speak, in fact forget that. Come to my house after school. i live at the Higurashi Shrine. See you their okay!" Goku nodded, and smiled at Kagome, and gave Seshsopmaru a gentle nod. As so did Sesshomaru. The teacher walked in. And class began.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hey guys thats all for now... Hope you like it! its got a mix with DBZ... sorry i thought it was a good idea. Please review tell me what you think. No flames inless it's advise! thanks alot!!!!!! Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Secret Out.**

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked beck to her shrine. If this Goku was a sayuin, then he might be able defeat Naraku. Sesshomaru had heard about sayuins, they were strong, and powerful. They had unknown powers that could even destroy a demon, and could even make the world blow up. They were powerful beings that most never medeled with. Inless they also were sayuins.

"Sesshomaru, why did you want me to tell him about our secret?" she looked at the demon lord. He just kept his eye on the path ahead of him.

"Because i know that a syuin is a poweful being, and can even destroy a world. We could use him against Naraku. We do need all the help we can get. When the time comes, i'll be at my half brothers side to help destroy that piterful half demon." Kagome looked at sesshomaru wide eyed, and surprise.

"Why by your brothers side, i thought you hated Inuyasha. After all you try and kill him and me. I'm actually surprised that you havn't killed me yet!" she piont out. He looked at her sligtly keeping his cold mask on.

"This is your world, and i won't hurt you in your own world. I'm not that much of a monster miko." his voice was strict, and cold. Kagome loked at him again, but fury was in her eyes.

"Would you stop calling me Miko... thats Kikyou's name not mine. My name is Ka..Go..Me! got that Ka...Go...Me!!!" she yelled at him. he did nothing, but smile at her cruely.

When they finally got around to the shrine, Kagome was contiplating telling Goku. What if he told her frineds. Or worse what if he told the whole town, and she was put under some kind of scope determining if she was an alien or something. then again she thought back to where he told her, about being a sayuin, abd he coldn't lie; else Sesshomaru would have picked it up.

Just when she thought that a snack was in order, she heard a door bell ring, and she got up to look at it. Goku was at her front step. And he looked like he was more eager to know the secret. She sighed, and walked to the door.

"Hey Goku! come in, and sit down. Me and Sesshoamru will explain whats going on!" she pressed on, and shut the door.

"So i guess you wondering what were talking about. Well first off, you might have guessed that sesshomaru isn't human. He is a demon, a powerfull one too. " she spoke out. Sesshoamru took a look at her. "Kagome maybe you should start with the begning about your journey." he stated out nodding Kagome also sat down between the demon, and Sayuin.

"Okay it started on my 15th birthday, my cat bouyo was down our well house. Well naturally i went to go fetch him, and got pulled into my shrines well by a demon named Mrs Centipied. And found my self 500 years back in the fudeal era." she then looked at Sesshomaru, and then at Goku.

"Well when i came to, i realised i wasn't at my shrine anymore. But i noticed the secred tree that us in our shrine here. I ran to it to find Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha pinned their by a sacred arrow." she looked at Goku he was still following her.

"Okayto back track for a moment. Kikyou was a priestess that lived in the villiage by the sacred tree. She was the one looking after a jewel called The Shikon No Tama. I am sure you've heard of it! Well she met Inuyasha and i guess they..." she couldn't say the word, for it was hurting her, just to talk about them beind in nlove Seshsomaru noticed this, and carried on the story for her.

"They fell in love. But an evil force was at work. A man named Onigumo, sold his soul to demons, and become this half demon called Naraku, and turned my brother, and the priestess one ach other. And so Inuyasha was pinned to the tree." he stopped their, and allowed Kagome to finish up.

"You see when Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to a tree, she was also hurt, and died from lack of blood loss. they burned her body along with the Shikon No Tama. And well you see when i was born, it was born in me. Because i was the recarnation of Kikyou. Although i hate her." she whisoered the last part, but Goku, and Sesshoamru could hear it.

'Why would she hate her recarnation?' Goku wondered, but listened to the story.

"So when i came out of the well, and found Inuyasha i awoke him, and released the arrow from him. after a certain isident i broke the jewel into many shards, and they scattewred accrss the whole of Japan. And being it was me, i am obligated to go collect them.So now me Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara a cat demon that belongs to Sango are collecting the jewel shards, and to defeat the one who set Kikyou, and Inuyasha up. Naraku. Kikyou now lives because of some evil soucera. We need your help.You have powers that can help us destroy Naraku. And i know we all would be greatful!" she let out.

"Wow what a story. I see though, i guess i better leave with you guys. So i guess i don't really need anything. So if this is the case time is precious, and we should get started now." Goku smiled at Kagome, and Kagome for that moment almost fainted.

Inuyasha was pacing around, she said she would be gone a whole week, and she wanted no disruptions from anyone, and that if he came she would sit him a thousand times. He hated to wait for Kagome, she was the one he spent most of their time together.

"Inuyasha Sango has made supper, are you comming?" Shppo asked, and recieved just a small nod from Inuyasha.

Walking towards the villiage Inuyasha caught a scent he hadn't realised, and growled one name "Sesshomaru."

They all got something to eat, and then stood at the well, and stood their. Goku had a shard in his hand, hopefuly making it allow him into the well. "You ready. on three!" she said and on three they jumped in.

When they got their, they saw two golden eyes looking at them. And a growl erupt between two brothers.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, and waited for him to jump out of the well. Goku took Kagome around the waist, and jumped out of the well, and watched the display in front of him.

"Kagome did her hurt you?" he asked pulling out his sword.

"No!" Kagome shouted. And Inuyasha took this time to look over at Kagome who was standing beside a guy with short black hair, and who seemed preety ripped.

"Who is he Kagome! And what was Seshoamru doing in your time!" Kagome smiled and looked over at Goku. "Now you know why i go back home. Thats  
Inuyasha!" sh implied, and then took a step to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop being so stupid, our brother did hurt me, in fact he has decided that he is to join pur party, when time is ready. We need as many people as possible to defeat Naraku. And as for Goku, he is sayuin, and can also help bring down Naraku. You better be nice, else i sit you untill you bleed!" she warned.

He put his sword away, and took a step towards Kagome, and held her protectivly in his arms. He then looked over at Goku, and nodded for him to follow.

"Sesshomaru! i don't know hopw you got down that well, but if your going to join this group, your following under me got that!" hs snapped.

"No little brother i'll follow my own orders!" and he waked away.

When everyone had finally arrived at the villiage, Kagome was glad her friends had waited out, and not gone to sleep. Kagome smiled at Sango, and Sngo couldn't help but stare at Goku, he was extreemly breath taking.

"Kagome you brought a guest!" Miroku chirpped out!

"Yep, his names Goku, he is a sayuin, and is here to help us destroy Naraku!" Kagome smiled at him, and linked her arm with him. Sango noticed her immediate liking to Goku, and smiled this was going to be interesting.

"I've heard about sayuin, their poweful beings, were glad to have you on our team!" Miroku said curiously, and went to cope a feel from Sango. Kagome ;aughed, and turned to Goku.

"Okay so this is Inuyasha, he is a half demon, and poweful one too. He proberbly get jeouse, and star crazy when her finds out he ins't centre of attention anymore. This is Sango, a demon exsterminator, and Miroku, the perverted monk." And then she walked up to the sleeping shippo, and kirara. "And this is Shippo and kirara!" she pointed out. "And you know me! Their will be another guy, named Kouga that will be around here and their. Don't worry about him, he just madly in love with me!" she sighed.

They all got to know Goku, and many was surprised to know that he was extreemly powerful, and was a sayuin. Kagome was falling madly for this guy. He was everything Inuyasha couldn't be! She had gotten closer, getting glares from Inuyasha, untill he decided that enough was enough, and he went off to go find Kikyou!

Hey guys sorry for a short Chappie, but i got to do some things, and i'll abe back to write aother one... anywats thanks for reviewing updating, and such... Ja ne Sarah


End file.
